I Burn
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Yang pays another visit to Junior's club. White Gold.


**I Burn**

**A/N: Got the idea while listening to another version of 'I Burn'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

It was a normal night at the club. Nothing unusual. That is, until the bouncer heard a motor, loud as thunder. He looked towards the sound to see a motorcycle driving towards them at insane speed, only to come to a screeching halt at the staircase leading up to him. A blonde girl got off, wearing a brown vest, orange scarf and sunglasses. Her brown boots made a thumping sound as she heavily stomped up the stairs. She also seemed to be glowing. Somehow, she seemed familiar to the bouncer. She then took off her sunglasses to reveal glowing red eyes. Then it came to him. This was the girl that wreaked havoc at the club a few weeks ago.

"Stop. Junior told me not to let you i-..." he was interrupted as Yang punched him right through the door. She could hear the music stop and walked in.

Inside, everyone was looking at the unconscious man on the dance-floor, then turned towards her.

Junior's henchmen then started charging. She simply continued walking as she knocked one guy down with a punch. Another henchman tried swinging at her, but she caught his arm and tossed him into another group of henchmen. As another henchman charged her, she punched him in the gut, picked him up above her head and launched him up into the air.

She only stopped when she was surrounded by the remaining henchmen. "Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!" She exploded in a wave of fire, throwing them all back and knocking them out.

She then turned as she heard a groan and saw one henchman trying to get up. She walked over to him and kicked him in the chest before placing her foot on his throat. "Where are they?"

The man struggled as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room. She removed her foot and he gasped for air as she walked away.

The door led to a hallway which ended in a large empty hall. On the other side of the hall, Junior, Melanie and Miltia were standing on a balcony, looking at her.

"We've been expecting you," Junior said.

"I highly doubt that, or else you would have gotten more guys. Where is she?"

"I learned from last time. My normal guys are no match for you, no matter how many I got. So I got something different this time." With that, he pulled out a remote and pressed.

Four robots, each at about 5 meters, fell from the ceiling and unsheathed greatswords.

Yang slowly backed away as they approached her, and dodged as they started attacking her.

Then, the fiery aura surrounding her grew more intense and as one of the robots attacked her, she dodged its strike, jumped on its arm and cleaved it off. She then turned, jumped towards its head and knocked it off with a punch.

She landed on the ground and looked back as its body fell. She jumped back as she sensed another one attacking. And before it could react, she launched herself at its legs and hit its right leg with a heavy roundhouse kick, forcing it on its knee before cleaving the leg off with a punch. She then proceeded to cleave the other leg and as it fell to the ground, she jumped up in the air before smashing down on its head, obliterating it.

As the remaining two attempted to attack her together, she dodged their strikes and jumped on the one to her right.

She grabbed its head and the flames surrounding her started blazing uncontrollably as she ripped it off and tossed it at the last one, making it stumble back a step.

She jumped back and landed on the ground before exploding again.

She started running towards the last robot, a trail of fire following her as she launched herself towards it and burned right through.

As the robot fell to the ground, smoke rising from the smoldering hole in its chest, Yang jumped off the wall onto the ceiling and then onto the balcony. Her aura had now calmed and went from gold to white.

Melanie and Miltia tried attacking her, but Yang grabbed Melanie and smacked Miltia down before tossing her away.

Junior fired at her with his rocket launcher, but Yang jumped over the rockets. Now desperate, Junior switched his weapon to its bat form and swung at her, but she ducked under it and kicked him in the right leg, forcing him to his knee. She then grabbed his throat and forced him up to look her in the eye.

"I'll ask one more time. Where. Is. She?"

As she was now pretty much crushing his throat, he couldn't speak, so he just rose his right arm and pointed at the door behind him with his thumb.

She then knocked him out with a punch before dropping him and approaching the door.

The door led to a dimly lit room. Inside, Weiss was gagged and tied to a chair.

The flames disappeared and Yang's returned to their usual violet color. "Hey there, princess." Yang walked over to her and removed the gag. The heiress inhaled deeply.

"Took you long enough!"

"...I don't have to save you, you know."

Weiss looked up at her before smiling. "Yeah, you do."

Yang shook her head as she proceeded to untie Weiss. "So, care to explain how the great and powerful Weiss Schnee got kidnapped by Junior's thugs?"

"They got me in my sleep. That's it."

"Uh-huh. And why?"

"At first, I thought it was just kidnapping me to get my father's money. But then Junior went on and on about how he was gonna crush you. Literally, he was planning on using those robots to crush you to a pulp."

"Yeah, right. Like that was gonna happen." She finished untying her and Weiss got up. "But seriously, are you alright?"

"Hmph, I'm fine," Weiss said as she walked past Yang, who looked after her.

"What? I don't even get a kiss?"

Weiss stopped, looked over her shoulder, then turned to walk up to Yang before pressing her lips against her teammate's. She broke the kiss and looked up at Yang. "Thank you for saving me." She then turned around and walked away.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Yang replied with a happy smile on her face as she followed.


End file.
